W
wabble: v.i. Dag magaana/jhuumna/laR kaRaana wabbler: n. GHaer mustaqil mizaaj wacko: n. âjiib wacky/whacky: a. aawaarah/gum raah/KHabti/paagal/sañki/ saudaa'i wackiness: n. aawaargi/KHabt/paagal pan/sauda wad: n. bharan/bharat/Dala/gaddi/pañbah wadder: n. Daat lagaaney waala(m.)/pañbah kaar(m.) wadding: n. bharan/bharat/pañbah waddle: v.i. maTaktey jhuumtey hu'ey chalna waddle: n. bey Dhañgi chaal/jhuumti chaal waddly: a. aThla aThla kar/laja laja kar waddy: n. mugdar(m.) wade: v.i. paani ya kisi aur rukaawaT waali chiiz meyñ chalna wade: v.t. ghaaT utarna/paayaab utarna wafer: n. naan e fatiir/raqaqah wafery: a. kaaGHzi waff: v.i. bhoñkna waff: n. akeyla/bey kaar/bey qadr waffle: v.i. bakwaas karna/bey TuuT bolna/ (haath)hilaana waffle: n. roGHni naan waft: v.t. halkey sey baha ley jaana/ley jaana/ tarsiil karna waft: n. halkora/jhakola/jhoñka/jhuula/juñbiSH/ laher/saañs ya hawa ka jhoñka waftage/wafter: n. iSHaarah/uRaan(jaesey KHuSHbu ki) wafture: n. ehteraaz/tamauwuj/ uRa kar ya baha ley kar jaaney ka âmal wag: v.t. hilna/kap kapaana/ uupar niichey ya idhar udhar hilna wag: v.i. dum hilaana/idhar sey udhar karna wag: n. Harkat/juñbiSH/mast chaal wag: n. dillagi baaz/fiqrey baaz/masKHarah/ ThaTThey baaz/zariif wagging: pr.t. hilaata waggish: a. dil lagi baaz wage: v.t. âehd karna/Hissah leyna/jañg barpa karna/ jañg jaari rakhna wage: n. ajr/badlah/dehaaRi/jaza saza/ makaafaat/mazduuri/meHñtaanah/roziinah/ silah/tañKHwaah/ujrat wages: n. muSHaairah(m.) wage earner: n. kamaa'i karney waala wage war: laRna wageless: n. bey ajr wager: n. baazi/daa'o/SHart wager: n. baazi lagaana/SHart lagaana waggery: n. dillagi ya hañsi mazaaq/ThaThol/ zaraafat waggish: a. bazlah go/dillagi baaz/hañsi ka/ masKHarey pan ka waggly: adv. Dagmagaata hu'a/hilta hu'a waggishly: adv. tamasKHur sey waggishness: n. dillagi baazi/masKHarah pan waggle: v.i. hilna/kap kapaana waghalter: n. mazaaqiyah/phaañsi ka Haq daar/SHaraarti wagon: n. gaaRi/gaaRi ka Dibba waif: n. bey ghar(bachchah)/maal e matruukah wail: v.i. faryaad karna/giryah zaari karna/maatam karna/ rona piiTna wail: n. aah o zaari/faryaad/giryah/ naalah/rona piiTna wailful: a. GHam giin/maatam zadah wailing: n. aah o zaari/baen/haa'ey haa'ey/nauHah kani/ waaweyla/zaari Wailing Wall: n. diiwaar e giryah(f.) waist: n. kamar/kuulha/miyaan waistcoat: n. sadri(f.)/SHaloka(m.) waistline: n. kamar ki naap wait: v.i. iñtezaar karna/peySH KHidmat hona/ rukna/Thaerna wait for: iñtezaar karna/raah takna wait up: v.i. sona multawi karna waiter: n. muñtazir/peySH KHidmat waiting: n. iñtezaar waiting list: n. iñtezaar ki fehrist waiting room: n. iñtizaar ka kamrah waitress: n. peySH KHidmat waive: v.t. chhoRna/haTa deyna/mustasna karna/tark karna/ mustarad karna/pheyñkna/Thukra deyna waiver: n. chaSHm poSHi/fasKH wake: v.i. bey daar hona/jaagna/rat jaga/uThna wake: v.t. bey daar karna/jagaana/rat jaga karna/uThaana wake: n. rat jaga wake up: v.i. chauñkna/jaag uThna wakeful: a. bey daar/hoSHiyaar/jaga hu'a wakefulness: n. bey daari/hoSHiyaari waken: v.i. bey daar karna/jagaana/uThaana walk: v.i. chahel qadmi karna/chalna/ghuumna/ Dolna/jaana/paa'oñ uThna/ phirna/Tahelna walk: n. chaal(f.)/gaSHt(f.)/raftaar(f.)/raastah(m.)/ rawiSH(f.)/saer(f.) walk-in: a. gali par darwaazah walk off: v.i. achaanak chal deyna/haraa deyna/ jiitna walk off with: n. aasaani sey haraana/ ko'i chiiz churaana walk-on: n. muKHtasar kirdaar walk out on: v.t. kisi ko chhoR deyna walk over: v.t. aasaani sey haraana walk through: n. tamriin/takraar walkway: chhoR deyna/muñh pheyr leyna/ tark kar deyna walkout: eHtejaajan chhoR kar chala jaana/ haRtaal karna walkover: paar karna walker: n. chalney waala walking: a. chalney waala/KHaraamaañ/ rawaañ walking papers: n. chhuTTi ki parchi walking stick: n. chhaRi wall: n. diiwaar/diiwaari/fasiil/morchah/pardah/ puSHtah/rok wallet: n. baTwah/jaam daani/toSH daan/zañbiil wallflower: n. KHaamoSH tabii^at/SHarmiila wallop: v.i. chaabuk lagaana/koRey maarna/piiTna walloping: a. qawi/mazbuut wallow: v.i. kiichaR meyñ roñdna phoñdna/loTna wallower: n. kiichaR myñ ruña wallowing: n. GHaltaan/loT walnut: n. aKHroT walrus: n. daryaa'i SHeyr wamble: v.i. aañt ka qulqulaana/larazna/ peyT meyñ maroR hona wan: a. aazurdah/añdheyra/bey rañg/mukaddar/ siyaah/taariik wand: n. chhaRi/naazuk Daal wander: v.i. ghuumna/idhar udhar phirna/phirna wanderer: n. aawaarah/KHaanah badoSH/saiyyaar wandering: a. aawaarah gard/Daañwaan Dol/gum gaSHtah/ hizyaañ/KHaanah badoSH/saelaani/ waahi tabaahi wandering: n. jaulaañ/KHaanah badoSHi/kuuchah gardi wanderlust: n. aawaarah gardi ki chaahat/paa'oñ ka chakkar ghuumney phirney ka junuun wane: v.i. ghaTna/kam hona/zawaal aana wane: n. inHetaati daur/kami/utaar wangle: v.t. pheyr phaar karna wangle: n. pheyra phaari wankle: a. alal Tappu/Dag mag/mutaraddid wanly: adv. aazurdagi sey/bey zaari sey/za^iifi sey wannabe: n. naqal KHora want: v.t. aarzu karna/chaahna/maañgna want: n. chaah/faaqah/fuqdaan/GHaraz/GHurbat/ Haajat/KHwaahiSH/kotaahi/maañg/ qaHet(m.)/qillat/zaruurat wanted: a. dar kaar want ad: n. mulaazamti iSHtehaar want for: v.t. kami maeHsuus karna want in: v.i. ghusna chaahna want out: v.i. baahar nikalna chaahna wanthriven: n. laaGHir/naHiif wanting: a. moHtaaj/naa mukammal/naaqis wanton: a. bey piir/bila wajah/chañchal/faajir/ kaafir/la parwaah/zaalim wantonness: m. SHoKHi(f.) wanton woman: n. DhaDDo wantonly: adv. bey fikri sey wanworth: n. sasta wanwordy: a. bey kaar/naaqis wap: v.t. jaldi sey pheyñkna/ jaldi sey khiiñchna wapper: v.i. palak jhapakna/larazna war: n. Harb/jañg/laRaa'i/moHaaribah/paekaar/ran/razm war chest: n. jañgi KHazaanah war clouds: n. jañg key baadal war correspondent:n. jañgi naamah nigaar war crime: n. jañgi jurm war cry: n. jañg ka na^rah/jañgi na^rah war drum: n. table jañg war game: n. jañgi kaarawaa'i ki warziSH war machine: n. jañgi wasiiley war story: n. jañgi ruudaad war torn: a. jañg neyñ phañsa hu'a warfare: n. Harb(f.)/jañg aawari(f.)/moHaaribah(m.) nazaa^ warhorse: n. jañgi ghoRa(m.) warison: n. jañgi kuus warlike: a. fauji/jañgi/khula duSHman/laRaaka warlock: n. jaadu gar/KHaa'in/saaHir warlord: n. jañgi sar daar warpath: n. jañg ki raah war zone: n. elaaqa'eh jañg warble: v.t. chaeh chahaana warble: n. aablah/chhaalah warbler: n. chaka wak warbling: a. chaeh chaha zan warbled: a. chhaaley daar ward: v.t. bachaana/deykh bhaal karna ward: n. Halqah/moHallah/paaRa ward off: v.t. bachaana/dafa^ karna/duur rakhna/rokna warden: n. Haafiz/naaazir/nigaah baan/ sar parast/wali/wakiil warden: n. naaSH paati ki eyk qism warder: n. qaed KHaaney ka nigah baan wardrobe: n. almaari/lebaas ware: n. chiiz/jiñs/maal/saamaan ware: a. aaKHir biin/pur eHteyaat warehouse: n. baRi dukaan/maKHzan wareroom: n. maal gudaam warily: adv. aaKHir biini sey/baa eHteyaat/muHtaataanah/ pur eHteyaati sey wariness: n. eHteyaat/muHtaati warlike: a. aamaadh e jañg/Harbi/jañgi/jarraar/ laRaaka warm: v.t. garm karna/seyñkna warm: a. garm/GHusiila/joSHiila/muSHtaaq/ naa raaz warm blooded: n. garm KHuun waala warm bloodedness:n. garm KHuuni warm hearted: a. dost aanah warm over: v.t. do baarah garam karna warm up: v.i. garm karna warm-up: n. waarziSH ki taiyaari warmed-over: a. baasi/puraana warmer: a. garam tar warming: n. seyñk warmly: adv. garm dili sey/pur tapaaki sey warmness: n. garmi/garm dili warmonger: n. jañg ju/jañg ki aag bhaRkaaney waala/jañg afroz warmth: n. aañch/chaa'o/garmi/Haraarat/Hiddat/ joSH/lapaT/seyñk/taabiSH/tapiSH warn: v.t. aagaah karna/dhamki deyna/jataana/ KHabar daar karna/khaR khaRaana warn off: v.t. kisi ko chaley jaaney key li'ey kaehna/ GHelaaf e raa'ey deyna warning: n. dhamki(f.)/îbrat(f.)/iñtibaah(m.)/ iSHaarah(m.)/nasiiHat(f.)/tañbiih(m.) warning shot: n. tañbiihi zarbat warningly: adv. dhamki deytey hu'ey/iSHaaratan warp: v.t. añDey deyna/rastey sey haT jaana/ maroRna/pheyñkna warp and woof: n. bunyaad warpath: n. jañgi kaar rawaa'i/maedaan e jañg/ musiir e jañgi warplane: n. jañgi jahaaz warrior: n. dilaawar/jañgju/muHaarib warship: n. jañgi jahaaz(m.) wartime: n. dauraan e jañg warrant: n. bachaana/deykh bhaal karna/Hefaazat karna warrant: n. eKHteyaar naamah/Hukm/jawaaz/parwaanah warrantable: a. jaa'ez warranted: a. majaaz warranter: n. kafiil/zaamin warrantor: n. kafiil/zaamin warrantee: n. jisey parwaanah diya jaa'ey warranty: n. zamaanat(f.) warren: n. KHargoSH ka baaRa wart: n. massa wary: a. basiir/chaukañna/muHtaat was: pa.t. tha(m.)/thi(f.) wash: v.t. dhona wash: n. dhulaa'i/dhulaa'i key kapRey/ GHusl/nahaan/SHob wash: v.t. dhona/dhulaa'i karna/GHusl karna wash-board: n. dhulaa'i ka paTra wash down: v.t. achhi taraH sey dhona wash house: n. dhobi khaanah/dhulaa'i ghar wash out: v.t. añdar sey dhona/KHatam karna wash up: muñh haath dhona washable: a. dhul sakney waala washer man: n. dhobi washroom: n. GHusl KHaanah(m.) washer woman: n. dhoban(f.)/ujli bu'a(f.) washing: n. dhulaa'i washy: a. kam zor/maryal/phiika wasp: n. bhiR/zanñbuur waspish: a. nakad wastage: n. bar baadi/nuqsaan/ziyaa^ waste: v.t. bar baad karna/Dubona/galaana/ KHaak meyñ milaana/khona/paa maal karna/ pheyñkna/taa raaj karna/wiiraan banaana/ zaa'e^ karna waste: n. alalley talalley/nuqsaan waste: a. israaf/raddi/ujaaR wasted: a. bar baad/raae'gaañ/zaae^ wasteful: a. fuzuul KHarch/zaae^ karney waala wasteland: n. wiiraani wastepaper: n. raddi wastepaper basket:n. raddi ki Tokri waster: n. musarrif waster: n. lakRi ki talwaar wasting: a. kam zori wastrel: n. bey aasra bachchah/fuzuul KHarch/ kuuRa/nikamma aadmi wastewater: n. gañdah paani/GHaliiz paani watch: n. bey daari/chaukasi/chauki daari/ ghaRi/Hefaazat/KHabar giiri/naubat/ nigah baani/nigraani/paas baani/paehra/ rakh waali/saa^at watch: v.i. deykhna/nigaah rakhna/raastah deykhna (on the)watch: a. chau kas/hoSHyaar watch over: nigaah meyñ rakhna watchdog: n. sag e nigahbaan/sañtari kutta watchful: a. bey daar/chau kas/chau kañna/KHabar daar/ nigraan watchfulness: n. bey daari(f.)/KHabar(f.)/muraaqibat watching: n. paas watchmaker: n. ghaRi saaz watchman: n. chauki daar/moHaafiz/paas baan/ nigaah baan/sañtari watchout: v.i. KHabar daar raehna watchtower: n. burj/burj e nigah baani watchword: n. iSHaarah/usuuli qaul water: n. aab/jal/maa'/paani water: v.t. aab paaSHi karna/siiñchna water buffalo: n. bhaeñs water carrier: n. saqqah(m.) water chestnut: n. siñghaaRa water closet: n. baet ul KHala/jadiid paaKHaanah water colour: n. aabi rañg watercourse: n. naalah(m.) watercress: n. qurrat ul âen waterfall: n. aab SHaar/chaadar/jharna/SHalaal waterfowl: n. aabi chiRya(f.) waterfront: n. saaHil(m.) water logging: n. seym(f.) watermelon: n. tarbuuz(m.) water mill: n. raheT(f.) waterpipe: n. Huqqah(m.) waterproof: a. muSHamma^ water-pump: n. bamba(m.)/nal(m.) watershed: n. faasil e aab(m.)/pan dhaara(m.) water-spout: n. par naalah(m.) water supply: n. aab rasaani(f.) watertight: a. pan rok/qaabil e e^tebaar watery: a. aSHk baar/Dhab Dhab/maa'i/raqiiq wattle: n. beyd/chhaRi/DañDi waul: v.t. bacchey ka bilbilaana wave: v.t. laehraana wave: n. hilkora/laher/mauj waved: a. laehriya waver: v.t. Dag magaana/hich kichaana/taraddud karna wavering: a. do dila/mutaraddid/mutazalzal/muzabzab wavering: n. Daañwaan Dol/hichar michar/hich kichaahaT waveringly: adv. baa taraddud wavery: a. mutazalzal wavy: a. mauj daar/mutamauwaj wax: n. mom wax: n. mom lagaana wax: v.i. baRhna wax: n. GHussah/taa'o way: n. añdaaz/Dhab/Dhañg/guzar gaah/jaadah/ nahj/qariinah/raah(f.)/raastah(m.)/rawiSH(f.)/ sabiil(f.)/SHakl/taraf/taraH/tariiqah/ tarz/taur/wasiilah/zarii^ah(m.) wayfarer: n. musaafir/pañthi/raah rau waylay: v.t. chhaapa maarney kaey li'ey chhupa raehna wayless: a. bey raah ways: n. rañg Dhañg wayside: n. sar e raah wayward: a. aawaarah/albeyla/bhaTka hu'a/ GHaer mutii^/KHud sar waywardness: n. aawaargi/albeyla pan/KHud sari wayworn: a. KHastah we: pron. ham/ham log weak: a. âajiz/bey bas/bey taaqat/faatir/kachcha/ kam zor/murdah/naa tawaañ/phus phusa/ pilpila/zaar/za^iif weak kneed: a. bey iraadah/buz dil weak minded: a. kam zehen/subuk maGHz weaken: v.t. kam zor karna weaken: v.i. chehra utarna/kamzor hona weaker sex: n. siñf e naazuk weakest: a. kam zor tariin weakling: n. kam zor/naa tawaañ/za^iif weakness: n. jhol jhaal/kam zori/KHaami/naqaahat/ naa tawaani/nuqs/zo^f weaknesses: n. asqaam weal: n. aasaa'iSH/falaaH o baehbuud/KHaer/KHuSH Haali/ sa^aadat/salaamat/sarfwat wealth: n. amaarat(f.)/daulat(f.)/GHina(f.)/ maaliyat(f.)/maayah/paesa(m.)/ sarwat(f.)/tamauwwil/wafrat(f.)/zar(m.) wealthy: a. amiir/daulat mañd/daulat mañd/maal daar/ mutamawwil/sarwat mañd wean: v.t. duudh chhuRaana weapon: n. hath yaar/silaaH weapon: v.t. musallaH karna weaponry: n. aslaHah saazi wear: v.t. oRhna/paheñna/zeyb tan wear: n. poSHaak wear and tear: n. farsuudgi/toR phoR wear away: v.t. purana kar deyna wear down: v.t. thaka deyna wear off: v.i. ghis jaana wear out: v.t. ghisa deyna/thak deyna weariful: a. KHastah Haal/muSHkil/thaka hu'a weariless: a. bey takaan wearing: a. giraañ/SHaaq wearied: a. uchaaT wearisome: n. ajiiran/muSHkil weariness: n. bey zaari/kasal mañdi/KHastagi/thakan weary: a. bey dam/bey zaar/kasal/KHastah Haal/ maañdah/thaka weasand: n. gala(m.)/Halaq(m.)/narKHara(m.) weasel: n. neywla/makkar aadmi weasel: v.i. dhoka baaz hona weasel words: n. mubham zabaan weather: n. aab o hawa(f.)/fasal(f.)/mausam(m.)/rut(f.) weather: v.t. bar daaSHt karna/muqaabilah karna weather beaten: a. dhuup sey KHaraab/jahaañ diidah/tajribah kaar/ tuufan zadah weather cock: n. baad numa(m.) weathered: a. bey rañg/pakka/puKHtah weave: v.t. buñna/kapRey buñna weaved: pa.t. bunaa hu'a weaver: n. julaaha/paarchah baaf weaver-bird: n. bayaa(f.)/murGH e jula web: n. baaft/jaal/jaala/jhilli wed: v.t. âqd karna/byaahna/nikaah karna/SHaadi karna wedding: n. byaah/SHaadi wedge: n. pach char wedlock: n. biyaah(m.)/nikaah(m.)/SHaadi(f.) Wednesday: n. budh/chahaar SHañba wee: n. naam ka /zara sa wee hours: n. taRkey wee wee: v.i. peySHaab karna weed: n. bad rau ghaas/bad rau pauda/naa kaarah SHaKHs weed: n. lebaas/poSHaak weed out: v.t. KHaraabi duur kaehna weedy: a. maryal week: n. haftah weekend: n. aaKHir haftah weeklong: a. haftah bhar weekly: a. haft rozah/haftah waar ween: v.t. farz karna/raah takna/tasawwur karna/ummiid karna weeny: a. bahot chhoTa/zara sa weep: v.t. aañsu bahaana/chillaana/girya zaari karna/ rona weeping: a. giryaañ/naalañ/riqqat(f.)/waaweyla/zaar weeping: n. giryah/naalah/waaweyla weepy: a. basorta hu'a/rota hu'a Weeping Willow: n. beyd e majnuuñ weevil: n. ghun weigh: v.t. taulna/wazan karna weigh: v.i. wazan rakhna weigh against: v.t. moaazinah karna weigh down: v.t. dabaana/dabaa'o Daalna weigh in: v.i. raa'ey deyna weigh up: v.t. jaañchna/parakhna weighed: a. tulaa hu'a weighing: n. taul weight: n. bojh/baar/baaT/daab/dhaRa/leHaaz/palla/ sañg/siqaalat/wazn weightless: a. bila wazan weighty: n. bhaari/giraañ/matiin/mohim/sañjiidah/ saqiil/wazni weir: n. bañd(m.)/KHaak reyz(m.)/puSHtah(m.) weird: a. âjiib o GHariib/GHaer taba^i weirdly: adv. anokhey pan sey/âjab taraH sey/ pur israar aur par weirdo: n. âjiib aadmi welcome: a. KHuSH aamdiid welcome: n. isteqbaal(m.)/KHaer maqdam(m.) welcome: v.t. aa'o bhagat karna/KHuSH aamdiid karna/ isteqbaal karna/paziiraa'i karna weld: v.t. do dhaat joRna/joSH kaari karna/Taañka lagaana welder: n. joSH kaar(m.) welfare: n. falaaH o baehbuud/KHaer/KHaer o âafiyat/ KHuSH Haali/rifaah/salaamat welfare work: n. falaaHi kaam welkin: n. aafaaq/aasmaan well: n. chaah/ku'aañ/pan ghaT well: a. durust/KHuub well: adv. achchha/bhaala/mowaafiq/Thiik well administered:a. munazzam well appointed: a. daulat mañd/KHuSH Haal well-advised: a. baa tadbiir/mohtaat well balanced: a. durust/mutaawaazin well behaved: a. tamiiz daar well being: n. âafiyat(f.)/baehbuud(f.)/falaaH(f.)/KHaer(f.)/ KHuSHi(f.)/salaaH(f.)/salaamti(f.) well-beloved: a. baa îzzat/pyaara well bred: a. mohazzab/SHaa'estah well built: a. dohra/haTTa kaTTa/tagRa well-chosen: a. eHteyaat sey chuna hu'a well-connected: a. rusuuKH waala well-disposed: a. hamdard/mehr baan well done! intj. aafriiñ/sad aafriin well-dressed: a. KHuSH lebaas well-earned: a. meHnat kaa well-endowed: a. baRhiya/daulat mañd well-established:a. maana hu'a well-favoured: a. KHuub suurat well-fed: a. haTTa kaTTa well formed: a. KHuSH añdaam well-groomed: a. KHuSH lebaas/saaf suthra well grounded: a. mudallil well-heeled: a. daulat mañd/paesey waala well informed: a. baa KHabar well known: a. maSH huur/naami/SHohrat yaaftah/ taSHt az baam well mannered: a. KHuSH aKHlaaq/laa'eq/nasta^liiq well manneredness: KHuSH aKHlaaqi well nigh: taqriiban well organised: a. munazzam well read: a. laa'eq well set: a. jaamid wellspring: n. mañba^/sar chaSHmah well strung: a. jakaR bañd well to do: a. KHuSH KHuSH Haal well up: v.i. joSH par aana well watered; a. seyraab well wisher: a. KHaer añdeySH wellaway! intj. afsos wellborn: a. achhey KHaañdaan ka wellhead: n. chaSHmah wellness: n. KHuubi/tañdurusti welsh: v.i. daGHa deyna/dhak deyna welt: n. chamRey ki paTTi/niwaaR welt: v.t/i. murjhaana/suukhna welter: v.i. KHalat malat hona/lutahRna wen: n. GHuduud/jild key niichey waram wench: n. bachchi/chhokri/do SHiizah/faaHiSHah/ laRki/naukraani wend: v.t. palaTna/rastah badalna went: pa.t. gaya(m.s.)/ga'ey(m.pl.)/ga'i(f.s.)/ ga'iñ(f.pl.) went: n. raah/rastah/safar wept: pa.t. roya were: v.i. (ham)they werewolf: n. aadmi jo bheyRiya ban jaa'ey wergild: n. KHuuñ baha wersh: n. kaRwa/khaTTa/phiika weskit: n. sadri(f.) west: n. baaKHtar/maGHrib/sar zamiin e maGHrib westbound: n. âazim e maGHrib wester: n. baad e maGHrib westerly: a. baad e GHarbi/GHarbi western: a. GHarbi/farañgi/maGHribi/pachchhumi westerner: n. gora/farañgi/maGHribi mulk ka/wilayati westernise: v.i. farañgi atwaar apnaana/maGHrib zadah hojana/ maGHribi atwaar apnaana westernism: n. maGHribi atwaar westernisation: n. maGHrib ki paerawi/maGHrib zadgi westward: adv. maGHrib ki taraf wet: a. aabi/bhiiga/giila/martuub/nam/ namnaak/SHaraabor/tar wet dream: n. eHtelaam wet-nurse: n. aayah wetted: pa.p. bhigaaya/tar wetness: n. giilaahaT/namnaaki/rutuubat/tari wetter: n. giila karney waala wettish: a. giila/nam/martuub/tar wether: n. KHassi bheyRa(m.) wetland: n. dal dal whack: v.t. hattaR lagaana/piiTna whacking: a. bahot baRa/jasiim whale: n. fiil maahi wham: n. zor ki choT wham: v.t. zor sey choT lagaana whammy: n. bad nazar/naHuusat whang: v.t. dhakkam peyl karna/piTaa'i karna whang: n. ghuuñsa/zarb wharf: n. bañdar/godi wharve: n. charKHi what? kaun/kaun sa/kin/kis/kya what: jo/keh what all: pron. waesa hi what not: ala bala/kya kya what sort of? kaesa whatever: pron. jo bhi/kuchh bhi whatsoever: pron. jo/ko'i nahiiñ wheat: n. gañdum/geyhuuñ wheedle: v.t. chaap luusi karna/KHuSH aamad karna/ phuslaana/warGHalaana wheedling: n. chaap luusi(f.)/KHuSH aamad(f.) wheel: n. chakkar/charKH/dulaab/pahiyah wheel: v.t. phiraana wheel and deal: saudey baazi karna wheel of fortune: naSHeyb o faraaz wheelcart: n. chakRa/rehRi wheeze: v.i. dam phuulna/zor zor sey saañs leyna whelk: n. daanah/phuñsi(f.) whelp: n. bachcha/pilla when? adv. kab when: adv. jab whence: adv. kahaañ kahaañ/kis jagah sey/ kis sabab sey/kis taraH sey whenever: adv. jab bhi/jab kabhi where? adv. kahaañ/kidhar where: adv. jahaañ/jidhar whereabout? adv. kahaañ whereabouts: n. ata patah/makaan whereas: conj. chuuñkeh/dar Haqeqat/Haalañ keh/ har gaah/jab keh whereat: adv. jahaañ sey whereby: adv. bah muujib/jis sey wherefore: n. wajah wherefore: adv. is li'ey/kis li'ey wherefrom: adv. kahaañ sey wherein: adv. kaesey/kahaañ/kab whereof: adv. kaun sa whereon: adv. jahaañ wheresoever: adv. jidhar whereto? kahaañ/kidhar wherever: jab bhi/jahaañ bhi/jidhar/kahiiñ bhi wherewith: adv. jis sey wherewithal: n. zaruuri raqam whereupon: adv. kis par/tab whet: v.t. bar añgeyKHtah karna/iSHteha baRhaana/ ragaR kar teyz karna whether: conj. aaya/KHwaah whetstone: n. pathri(f.) whew! intj. arey/uff whey: n. chhaachh/maTTha which? pron. kin/kis/kaun sa which: pron. jaun sa/jo/keh whichever: a. jo bhi which-so-ever: jaun sa bhi whiff: n. bhapka(m.)/bhapki(f.) whiffy: a. bad buu daar whig: n. lassi/maTTha while: n. ârsah/dar iin asna/ Haalañ keh/jab keh/me^aad/muddat while away: v.t. achha waqt guzaarna whilom: adv. eyk dafa^/saabiqan whilst: con. jab/jab tak whim: n. dhun/KHaam KHayaali/KHabt/KHayaal/ tarañg/waehm whimper: v.i. naalah karna/sisakna whimsical: a. do dila/talauwun mizaaj/waehmi whimsy: n. dhun/KHabt/KHayaal/tarañg/waehm whim-wham: n. âjiib chiiz whine: v.i. faryaad karna/karaahna/sisak sisak kar rona whining: n. faryaad/siski whinny: v.i. hin hinaana whinge: v.i. faryaad karna/karaahna/sisak sisak kar rona whip: n. chaabuk(f.)/durrah(m.)/koRa(m.)/soñTa/ taaziyaanah(m.) whip-round: n. chañda(m.) whip up: v.t. joSH dilaana whipping: n. haar/kuTaa'i/piTaa'i whipping boy: n. qurbaani ka bakra whir: n. ghar ghar ki awaaz whirl: n. chakkar/pheyra whirl: v.t. phiraana whirl: v.i. phirna/teyzi sey ghuumna whirligig: n. far fara/phirki whirlpool: n. bhañwar/girdaab/wartah whirlwind: n. bagula/chakkar/girdbaad whish: v.i. zaT sey jaana whisk: v.t. baRi teyz raftaari sey Harkat karna whiskers: n. gal muchchhey whisper: n. khus phus whisper: v.t. kaan meyñ khus phusi karna/kaana baati karna/ khusar phusar karna/sar goSHi karna whispery: a. sar goSHi sey muSHabah whispering: n. kaana phuusi/khusar phusar/phusar phusar whistle: v.t. siiTi bajaana whistle: n. siiTi whistler: n. siiTi bajaaney waala whit: n. chhoTa tariin TukRa/zara sa white: a. abyaz/baeza/chaTTa(m.)/chaTTi(f.)/gora(m.)/ gori(f.)/safeyd/ujla(m.)/ujli(f.) white ant: n. diimak(f.) white book: n. qartaas abyaaz white collar: a. safeyd poSH white elephant: n. safeyd haathi white heat: n. SHadiid joSH white-hot: a. SHadiid garmi/SHadiid pur joSHi white knight: n. nijaat dahiñdah white lie: n. safeyd jhuuT white list: n. pakki fehrist white out: v.t. GHalti chhupaana white paper: adv. qartaas e abyaz white supremacy:n. nasal parasti whitehead: n. daana/mohaasa whitely: a. faq chehrah whiten: v.t. ujlaana whiten: v.i. phiika paRna/rañg uR jaana whiteness: n. gora pan/safeydi/ujla pan whitewash: v.t. GHalti par pardah Daalna/potna/ putaa'i karna/qala^i karna/safeydi karna whitewash: n. putaa'i/qala^i/safeydi whitish: a. safeydi maa'el/ujlaa whither? kahaañ/kidhar whither: jahaañ/jidhar whithersever: adv. kahiiñ bhi whitherward: adv. kahaañ/kidhar whitlow: n. chhilori(f.) whittle: v.t. chaaqu sey taraaSHna/ aahistah aahistah ghaTna whittle: n. baRa chaaqu who? pron. kaun/kin/kis who: pron. jo/keh whodunit: n. bheyd/raaz whoever: jo bhi whole: a. bhar/kaamil/musallam/puura/saabit/ saalim/saara(m.)/saari(f.)/sab wholemeal: n. chokar mila khaana wholehearted: a. bhar puur/faraaGH dil/pur joSH wholeheartedly: adv. faraaGH dili sey/pur joSHi sey wholesale: n. thok wholesome: a. bhar puur/saliim/seHat mañd wholesomeness: n. bhar puuri wholly: adv. bilkul/mukammal taur par/sar basar/ saraa sar whom: pron. kin ko/kis ko/kisey whoever: prob. jo bhi whomever: pron. jo bhi whomp: v.t. haraana/piiTna whop: v.t. haraana/piiTna/Thukaa'i karna whopper: n. baRi chiiz/baRa jhuuT whopping: a. bahot baRa whooping cough: n. kaali khaañsi whore: n. beyswa/faaHiSHah/faajirah/qaHbah/ zaaniyah whore: v.i. faaHiSHah baazi karna whoredom: n. faaHiSHgi(f.)/fujuur(m.)/zaaniyah pan(m.) whorehouse: n. chaklah/koTha/qaHbah KHaanah/ tawaa'ef KHaanah whorl: n. eyk peych daar chiiz whorled: a. peych daar whose? pron. kin ka/kis ka/kis key/kis ki whose: pron. jis ka whosoever: pron. jo bhi/ko'i bhi whup: v.t. haraaana why? adv. kiyuñ why not? intj. kiyuñ nahiiñ wick: n. batti/fatiilah wicked: a. bad/bad kaar/bad ma^aaSH/faasiq/fitnah gar/ gum raah/gunaah gaar/Haraam/KHaraab/ naa KHalaf/SHaetaani/SHar/siyaah kaar/ TeyRha(m.)/TeyRhi(f.)/zaalim wickedly: adv. bad ma^aaSHi sey/fitney sey/KHabaasat sey/ SHaraarat sey wickedness: n. bad ma^aaSHi/fasaad/fisq o fujuur/ fitnah/fujuur/gum raahi/gunaah gaari/ KHabaasat/KHaraabi/paakhañD/SHaraarat wicker: n. beyd/Daali/sirki wicket: n. chhoTa dar waazah/ phaaTak sey mulhiq chhoTa dar waazah widdle: v.i. peySHaab karna wide: a. âriiz/baRa/chauRa/chakla/faraaKH/fasiiH/ GHaa'er/kuSHaadah/naa maeHduud/pur faza/wasii^ wide awake: a. chaukañna/hoSHiyaar/jaaga hu'a wide boy: n. bey iimaan/dhokey baaz/ghaag wide eyed: a. Haeran/Haerat zadah/muta^jjub wide open: a. khula/wa widely: adv. ûmuuman widen: v.t. chauRa karna/kuSHadah karna wideness: n. faraaKHi widening: n. iñSHiraaH widespread: a. âam widget: n. bey naam chiiz widow: n. beywah/raañD widower: n. rañDwa width: n. ârz(m.)/chau Raa'i(f.)/chakla pan(m.)/gheyr(m.)/ kuSHaadgi(f.)/wus^at(f.) wield: v.t. eKHteyaar hona/tasallut rakhna wife: n. âurat(f.)/aehliah(f.)/biiwi(f.)/beygam(f.)/ ghar waali(f.)/joru(f.)/KHaanam(f.)/lugaa'i(f.)/ zaujah(f.) wifely: a. biiwi ki taraH wig: n. naqli baal(m.) wig: v.t. sar zaniSH karna wig out: v.i. bey chaen hona wigged-out: a. ghabraaya/hu'a/saKHt bey chaen wigan: n. astar(m.) wigging: n. saKHt lataaR wiggle: v.t. jhapak jhapak kar chalna wiggle: n. TeyRhi meyRi lakiir wiggly: a. Dag magaahaT wiggy: a. aazaad KHayaal/niraala wight: n. maKHluuq wigwag: v.t. jhañDi hilaana wild: a. bey lagaam/jaañglu/jañgli/muSHta^il/ sar kaSH/waeHSHi/wiiraan/ziddi wild boar: n. jañgli su'ar wild child: n. laa ubaali wild eyed: a. GHusiila/KHauf zadah/SHadiid wild man: n. gañwaar wild-ox: n. gaur/gawiaal wilder: v.i. bahek jaana wilderness: n. bayaabaan/wiiraanah wildfire: n. jañgal ki aag wilding: a. jañgli wildly: adv. jañgli pan sey/jañgli pan sey wildness: n. waeHSHat(f.) wile: v.t. daGHa deyna/dhoka deyna/fareyb deyna/ Hiilah karna wile: n. daGHa/dhoka/fareyb/Hiilah wilful: a. chaalaak/daGHa baaz/dhoka baaz/fareybi/ Hiilah parwar/makkaar wilfully: adv. âmdan/diidah o daanistah/dhokey sey wilfulness: n. chaalaaki/daGHa baazi/dhoka baazi/ fareyb/Hiilah parwari/makkar will: n. eraadah(m.)/KHwaahiSH(f.)/marzi(f.)/ muraad(f.)/niyat(f.)/raza(f.)/wasiyat(f.) will-less: a. Dar pok will-o'-the-wisp:n. agya baetaal(f.)/chhalaawa(m.) willing: a. aamaadah/Haazir/raazi/raza mañdaanah willingness: n. aamaadgi/KHuSHi/raza mañdi williwaw: n. hawa ka jhoñka/talaatum willow: n. beyd/KHadañg(m.)/pañbah willpower: n. âzm willy-nilly: chaar o naa chaar/KHaam KHwaah wilt: v.i. himmat haarna/jhukna/murjhaana/ paZ murdah hona wilted: a. haara/jhuka/murjhaaya/paZ murdah wily: a. Hiilah gar/makkaar wimp: n. kamzor/murdah/SHarmiila wimple: n. moR/peych/taeh win: v.t. fataH karna/jiitna/sar karna win: v.i. GHaalib aana/GHaalib hona win out: v.i. hara kar jiitna win over: laana/lubhaana/raazi karna wince: v.i. jhar jharaana/piichhey haTna winced: a. ghabraaya winch: n. charKHi(f.) wind: v.t. baandhna/chaabi deyna/gheyrna/phiraana wind: n. baad/hawa wind catcher: n. baad giir(m.) wind up: añjaam deyna/chukaana windfall: n. ne^mat e GHaer mutaraqqabah winding: n. heyr pheyr/peycha peych/peych daar/pheyr windmill: n. hawaa'i chakki window: n. dariichah/GHurfah/khiRki/rozan windowpane: n. SHiiSHah windy: a. hawa daar/tuufaani wine: n. aab e talKH/baadah/mae'y/SHaraab wine: v.t. SHaraab faraaham karna/SHaraab pilaana wine bibber: n. SHaraabi wineglass: n. jaam e SHaraab/paemaanah e SHaraab qadaH wine seller: n. aab kaar/kalaal wing: n. pañkh/par/par o baal/paehlu winged: a. par daar/pariñdah wing footed: a. sarii^/teyz wingless: a. bey par winglet: n. chhoTa wingless: a. bey par par wing-shooting: v.t. uRti chiRya k SHikaar karna wingy: a. par daar/par jaesa/ wink: v.t. aañkh maarna/iSHaarah karna/palak jhapakna/ palak maarna wink: n. chaSHmak/iSHaarah/jhapki winking: n. chaSHmak/jhapak winner: n. faa'ez/faateH/GHaalib winning: a. dil kaSH/dil ruba winning: n. jiit winnow: v.t. âlaHedah karna/chhaañna/ muñtaSHir karna/pañkha chalaana/phuuñkna winsome: a. baa musarrat/dil bañd/dil kaSH/dil SHaad/ jaazib/masruur/SHaad winter: n. jaaRa/sardi/sarma/zamistaan wintry: a. barfaani/sard/zamistaani wipe: v.t. niSHaan miTaana/poñchhna/safaaya karna wipe: v.i. puchhna wipe out: poñchhna wiper: a. jhaaRan/pochhni wire: n. taar wire: v.t. KHabar bheyjna/taar bheyjna wireless: n. laa silki wiry: a. guchhey daar/taaqat war/taar daar wis: v.t. iimaan karna/farz karab/jaañna/ma^luum karna/ yaqiin karna wisdom: n. âql/âql mañdi/daanaa'i/daaniSH/daaniSH mañdi/ farzaangi/fazl/firaasat/fitrat/Hikmat/îlm/ îrfaan/KHirad/KHirad mañdi/SHo^uur wise: a. âalim/âaqil/âliim/âqalmañd/ biina/daana/farzaanah/fitrati/KHirad mañd/ puKHtah/samajh daar/siyaana wiseacre: n. laal bujhakkaR wisecrack: n. choT/fiqrah/tañz/SHoKHi aameyz fiqrah wise guy: n. daana numa naadaan wise hearted: a. moHtaat/mudabbir wisely: adv. âqalmañdi sey/samajh daari sey/ siyaaney pan sey wiseness: n. âqalmañdi/Hikmat/KHirad mañdi/ samajh daari/siyaana pan wish: v.t. chaahna/eraadah rakhna/KHwaahiSH karna wish: n. aarzu/armaan/chaa'o/dar KHwaast/ dil/do^a/eraadah/farmaa'iSH/Hasrat/ KHwaahiSH/matlab(m.)/muraad(f.)/raGHbat/ talab(f.)/tama^(f.)/tamañna(f.) wishful: a. aarzu mañd/KHwaa haañ/multamas/muSHtaq/ pur tamañna/raaGHib wishing: n. chaah wishing for: a. KHwaahaañ wishy-washy: a. bey mazah/buz dil/Dhiila/kam zor/phiika/raqiiq wisp: n. kuuchi wisplike: a. guchhey daar wispy: a. chhalaawwa numa wist: v.t/i. jaañna wistful: a. aarzu mañd/muñtazir/muSHtaaq/ mutawajjah/raaGHib wistfulness: n. raaGHib wit: n. bazlah sañji/faehm/firaasat/jugat/ lutf/mazaaH/mazaaq/samajh/zehen/zaraafat witch: n. Daa'in/pichhal paa'i/saaHirah witchcraft: n. jaadu/seHr witchery: n. futuun/seHr with: conj. ham with: prep. baa/bi/fi/saath/se/zarii^ah withal: adv. bah juz/chunaan cheh withdraw: v.t. alag hona/dast bar daar hona/haTna/ piichhey haTna/waapas hona withdrawal: n. dast bar daari(f.)/irtedaad(m.)/waapsi(f.) withdrawn: a. alag/haTa hu'a/piichhey wither: v.i. KHuSHk hona/kumhlaana/murjhaana/ phiika paR jaana/suukhna withered: a. KHuSHk/murjhaaya/suukha witheredness: n. paZ murdagi withhold: v.t. rokey rakhna/waapas nah karna within: prep. añdar/daaKHil/dar/zimn without: prep. baahar/bey/baGHaer/KHaarij/laa withstand: v.t. bar daaSHt karna/mazaaHimat karna withstood: pa.t. bardaaSHt kiya witless: a. aeHmaq/bey waquuf/buddhu/naadaan witness: n. gawaah/gawaahi(f.)/SHahaadat(f.)/SHaahid witness: n. gawaahi deyna/SHahaadat deyna witnessed: a. maSH huud witticism: n. bazlah(m.)/chuTkula(m.)/latiifah(m.)/SHoKHi(f.)/ tañz(m.)/ThaThol(m.) wittingly: adv. jaaney buujhey/qasdan witty: a. bazlah sañj/hoSHyaar/SHoKH/teyz faehm/ zaki/zariif wizard: n. jaadu gar/saaHir/tilism karney waala wobble: v.i. chak raana/Dag magaana/ghuumna/ laR khaRaana wobbly: a. Dag magaata/laR khaRaata woe: n. aazaar/aazurdahgi/GHam/Huzn/pareySHaani woebegone a. afsurdah/darham barham/Haziin/maGHmuum woeful: a. añdoh naak/Haziin/moHzin woefully: adv. bad Haal sey/musiibat sey/uftaadgi sey wok: n. chiini kaRhaa'i/kaRhaa'i woke: pa.t jaaga wolf: n. bheyRya/gurg wolf: v.t. Hariis pan sey khaana woman: n. âurat/rafiiqah/zan womanhood: n. êalam e niswaañ/niswaaniyat womankind: n. sinf e naazuk womanise: v.t. âurat baazi karna womaniser: n. âurat baazi karney waala/zan parast womanish: n. zan sifat womb: n. bachchah daani/batan/kokh/peyT/raHem women: n.pl. âurteyñ womenfolk: n.pl. âurteyñ/jiñs e zan wonder: n. âjuubah/fikr/Haeraani/Haerat/e^jaaz/ta^ajjub wonder-sruck: a. Haerat zadah wonderwork: n. mo^jezah wonderful: a. âjab/âjiib/GHariib/Haeraan kun/ûñqa wondering: n. ta^ajjub wonderment: n. achañbha/Haerat/ta^ajjub wondrous: a. âala/âjab/Haerat añgeyz wonderously: adv. Haerat naak taur par wonky: a. biimaar/KHaraab/larzaañ/naaqis wont: a. âadi/KHu gar/paabañd e rusuum/rawaaji wont: n. âadat/rasm wonted: a. âadi/maa nuus/KHu gar woo: v.t. Dorey Daalna wooer: n. îsHq baaz wood: n. chob/jañgal/lakRi wooden: a. bey waquuf/chobi/lakRi ka bana/saKHt woodenly: adv. bhaddey pan sey/bila dil chaspi woodland: n. jañgli êlaaqah(m.) woodman: n. jañgal baan/lakaR haara/SHikaari woods: n. jañgal woody: a. chobi/jañglaat sey bhar puur woof: n. baana/baaft/puud wooing: n. muHabba(f.)t/îSHq(m.) wool: n. uun/paSHm woollen: a. uuni wooliness: n. dhuñla pan(m.)/uuni pan(m.) woolly: a. uun jaesa/uun ka bana/uuni/paSHm numa word: n. âeHd/baat(f.)/kalmah(m.)/KHabr/ lafz(m.)/paeGHaam/qaul(m.) word order: n. alfaazi tartiib wordplay: n. Haazir jawaabi(f.)/nok jhoñk(f.) wordage: n. êbaarat/jumlah bañdi wordbook: n. luGHat(f.) wording: n. îbaarat(f.)/kalmah bañdi wordless: n. bey Haraf/KHaamoSH wordmonger: n. kalmah pardaaz words: n. alfaaz/kaha suna/luGHat/suKHan wordy: a. kasiir ul kalaam work: n. âmal/fe^l/kaam/kaar/meHnat/mulaazmat/ naukri/SHoGHl work day and night: v.t. raat din eyk karna work of art: n. kaar e hunar workaday: a. ma^muuli/rozaanah worker: n. aehl kaar/âmlah/kaar gar/kaar kun/ mazduur/mulaazim/saane^ working: n. âmal/kaar rawaa'i working man: n. mehnat kaSH workless: n. bey kaar workload: n. kaam ka baar workman: n. kaari gar workmanship: n. kaam/kaari gari/mahaarat workshop: n. kaar KHaanah(m.) world: n. âalam/dunya/haft aqliim/gaehaan/geyti/ jagat/jahaañ/tabaq world power: n. qudrat e jahaani worldview: n. nazariyah(f.)/raa'ey(f.) world war: n. jañg e jahaani worldliness: n. dunya pasañdi/maaddiyat worldling: n. dunya pasañd worldly: adv. dunyawi/jismaani/KHaaki/majaaz worldly affairs:n. dunyaavi umuur worldly goods: n. dunya worldly minded: adv. dunya daar worldy wise: n. jahaañ diidah worldwide: a. âalmi/âalam giir worm: n. kiiRa/keychhwa/kirm worm: v.t. bal khaana worm-eaten: a. ghun laga/kirm KHurdah/kohnah wormy: a. adna/kirm KHurdah/zaliil worn: a. farsuudah/paehna hu'a/utran worn-out: a. ghisa hu'a/ghisa piTa/guzra hu'a/ KHastah/thaka hu'a/uchaaT worried: a. Haeraan/halkaan/pareySHaan worriment: n. izteraab/pareySHaani worrisome: a. aazaar kun/pareySHaan kun worry: v.t. halkaan karna/naak meyñ dam karna/ pareySHaan karna/tañg karna worry: v.i. halkaan hona/muztarib hona/ naak meyñ dam hona/pareySHaan hona worry: n. añdeySHah/dard e sar/fikr/ghabraahaT/ ghun/jañjaal/pareySHaani/ziiq (free from)worry:a. bey fikr worse: a. bad tar worsen: v.t. bad tar karna/KHaraab karna worsen: v.i. bad tar hona/KHaraab hona worship: v.t. êbaadat karna/puujna worship: n. bañdagi/êbaadat/parastiSH/puuja/ sataay'iSH (committed) worship:n. chilla worshipful: a. moHtaram/qaabil e parastiSH worshipless: n. bey eHteraam/naa SHaa'ishtah worshipper: n. âabid/parastaar/pujaari/saajid worst: a. bad tariin/biimaar tariin worth: n. baha/KHuubi/leyaaqat/qadr/qiimat/ ûmdagi/wasf worthful: a. giraañ baha/mustaHiq/qaabil/qiimti worthiness: n. aehmiyat/qiimat worthless: a. abtar/akaarat/bey kaar/bey qadr/faro maayah/ naa chiiz/naa kaarah/naa qis/nigoRa(m.)/ nigoRi(dim.)/nikamma(m.)/nikammi(f.)/ nikaTThu/raddi worthlessness: n. ochha pan worthwhile: a. ba qadr/ba KHuub worthier: a. qaabil tar/qiimti worthy: a. aehl/Hasan/laa'eq/munaasib/mustaHiq/qaabil/ SHaa'estah/SHaayaañ would: n. iraadah/niyat wound: n. choT/ghaa'o/jaraH/zaKHm wounded: a. figaar/ghaa'el/KHastah/zaKHmi/majruuH woven: a. buni hu'i wow: intj. kya kaehney haeñ/offoh wrack: n. bad baKHti/iñdehaam/tabaahi wrangle: v.i. baHes karna/jhagaRna/laRna/udham machaana wrangle: v.t. baHes karna/Haasil karna wrangle: n. faziiHat/jhagRa/laRaa'i/nazaa^/udham wrangler: n. jhagaRaalu/udham machaaney waala wrangling: n. daañta kilkil/jhagRa/jhak jhak/khaT paT/ laRaa'i/udham wrap: v.t. Dhaañpna/lapeyTna/lipaTna/malfuuf karna/ oRhna/sameyTna wrapper: n. choGHah/GHelaaf/jild e kitaab/lebaadah/ lifaafah/ruu poSH wrapping: n. GHelaaf/lifaafah wrath: n. GHazab(m.)/GHaez(m.)/KHaSHm(m.)/qahr(m.) taeSH(m.) wrathful: a. GHusiila/qahr aawar wreak: v.t. âta karna/baKHSHna/khuli chhuTTi deyna wreath: n. gajra/haar/maala wreck: n. bar baadi/GHaarat gari wreck: v.t. bar baad karna/GHaarat karna wrench: n. aeñThan(f.)/moch(f.)/'paana' wrench: v.t. maroRna/zabar dasti karna wrenching: n. aeñThan waala/maroR daar wrest: v.t. chhiiñna/maroRna/meHnat sey Haasil karna/ moRna/peych deyna wrestle: v.t. haath paaoñ maarna/koSHiSH karna/ kuSHti laRna wrestler: n. pahel waan/pichaet wrestling: n. kusHti/kuSHti baazi/laRaa'i/zor aazmaa'i wretch: a. bad baKHt/bad Haal/bey chaarah/chañDaal/ Haqiir/kam baKHt/KHaraab/KHwaar/past wretched: a. aafat zadah/bad Haal/Haqiir/kam baKHt/KHaraab/ KHwaar/musiibat ka maara/SHaamat zadah/ tabaah/zaliil wretchedly: adv. bad baKHti sey wrick: v.t. moch deyna/moRna/maroRna wrick: n. moch wriggle: v.t/i. chaal baazi karna/kulbulaana/machalna wriggling: n. kulbulaahaT wright: n. saane^ wring: v.t. luuTna/mureyRna/nichoRna/umeyThna wring: v.i. maroR uThna/machalna wrinkle: n. iSHaarah wrinkle: n. churas(f.)/jhurri(f.)/silwaT(f.) wrinkle: v.t. silwaT Daalna wrinkly: a. jhurri daar/silwaT daar wrist: n. kalaa'i/pahoñcha wristlet: n. dast bañd(m.) wristwatch: n. haath ghaRi writ: n. Hukm/nawiSHtah/sanad/warqah write: v.t. KHaamah farsaa'i karna/likhna/ nagiinah jaRna/qalam bañd karna/raqam karna/ sabt karna writer: n. adiib/iñSHa par daaz/kaatib/mo'allif/ musañnif/raaqim writing: n. dast aaweyz/êbaarat/kitaab/kitaabat/ naamah/nawiSHt/sabt/tasniif/taeHriir writhe: v.t. bal deyna/bigaaRna/maroRna/peych Daalna writhe: v.i. aeñThna/kulbulaana/peych o taab khaana/ phaRakna/taRapna/tilmilaana writhing: n. bal khaata/taRapta/tilmilaata written: a. likha hu'a/nawiSHtah/taeHriiri wrong: a. GHalat/Haraam/KHata/ulTa wrong: n. badi/choT/chuuk/gunaah/jurm/zulm wrong: v.t. GHalti karna/GHaer iñsaafi karna/gum raah karna wrongdoer: n. GHalti karney waala/gunah gaar wrongdoing: n. bad suluuki/GHalat kaari/KHata kaari wrongful: a. GHalat/GHalti par/pur KHata wrongful confinement:n. Habs e beyja(m.) wrongfully: adv. GHalti sey/Haq naa Haq wronged: a. mazluum wroth: a. GHussey sey bhar puur/KHafa/naa raaz wrought: a. rañgiin/saaKHtah wry: a. bad SHakla/bigRa/kaj/KHam daar/KHaraab/ peych daar/TeyRha/tirchha wryly: adv. TeyRhey pan sey wryness: n. bigaar/kaji/peychiidgi/TeyRha pan/ tirchha pan